An Act Of True Love
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After Elsa helps Emma control her magic what happens when they start to get closer? Will Regina finally realize her feelings for Emma or will the Snow Queen kill everyone beforehand?
1. Chapter 1

Story request from Zoe007. There will be some FrozenSwan in this story but later there will be SwanQueen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was no surprise to anyone in town that I had feelings for Regina. Everyone knew that but since she was with Robin, I settled for Hook. Though, something changed after Elsa helped me control my magic and talked me into keeping it. Ever since then, I felt drawn to the blonde. "Emma. Emma." I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Mary Margaret's voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah? Sorry. What's up?" I turned and gave her my attention.

"You're burning the eggs." She pointed to the skillet and I suddenly remembered I was cooking. Quickly, I turned off the eye and salvaged what I could of the burnt food.

"Least David likes his eggs over cooked." I gave her a nervous smile as I continued to cook. Thankfully the cooking lessons Regina gave me in the false memories hadn't vanished completely.

"He likes them over cooked but not burnt. Are you okay? You look conflicted." Thankfully before Mary Margaret could push the subject more, Elsa came down from the loft.

"Something smells burnt. Is everything okay?" I tightened my jaw as she came to sit at the table. "Good morning Emma."

"Morning. Sleep well?" I had to be polite. I mean, she was my friend and she did help me when Regina wouldn't. Damn Robin and his annoying, asshole self. Regina and I were getting closer and then he showed up with that damn lion tattoo on his arm. Sometimes I hated the fact we met Tinkerbell in Neverland. I've always wanted Regina to be happy but I wanted her happy with me; not him.

"Yes I slept well. I'm still getting used to sleeping on what you call a futon though." Elsa paused to look at the eggs. "And I'm also learning that people here like their food differently than in my kingdom."

I chuckled at the blonde's confused tone. Since Elsa had been staying with us, I gave her my futon and took the pull out bed in the couch. "Futons can be comfortable sometimes. But nothing like a real bed." I portioned out the eggs onto four plates. "Are you going to finally try my French toast? It's actually pretty good. And I didn't burn it this morning."

"I'll try it. I need to learn to like the food here." Everyone ate breakfast and then headed off to work. David gave me the day off so Elsa and I could work on finding her sister. "There's something on your mind Emma. What is it?"

"It's nothing." I turned my back to Elsa as I washed the dishes. Of course she didn't believe me and walked over to help.

"I know you're lying. Something has been different about you the past few days. Your magic is under control again and nothing seems to be wrong with you and Hook, so why have you been acting strangely?"

I sighed and gave her a dish to dry. "He's been different since that night. Something is off about him. He's more," I couldn't think of a word to describe his behavior. "More…animalistic I guess you could say. He's not as…caring as he used to be."

"How so?" Elsa dried each dish and put it away as I gave it to her. It must be strange to her, helping with the dishes, since she is the Queen of her kingdom

"Ever since that night he's been more possessive. When we have sex he's rough and wants to be on top." I noticed Elsa's nostrils flair at the mention of Hook and I having sex. I knew that look. That was the look Regina gave before she wanted to rip someone's heart out or blast them for something. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." And that was the lying, put-on voice someone has when they are trying not to show how pissed they truly are. Was she jealous of me and Hook? "Just be careful around him. He is a pirate after all."

Xxx

Later that day, I met Hook at the diner for lunch. He still seemed rather cold but I tried to ignore it. "How's your day been?" I took a seat across from Killian as he scanned the menu.

"Fine. You?" His voice was monotone and he didn't even look at me. This was not the Hook who fell in love with me.

"I'm alright." I opened my menu and looked even though I already knew what I wanted. A bacon cheeseburger sounded amazing right about now. "What's your problem?"

Hook finally looked at me. His eyes were cold. "Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"You've been acting like an ass the past few days." I closed the menu and folded my arms.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn clingy I wouldn't have to be an ass. I've got stuff to do Swan and it's hard to do with you clinging to me all the time."

"I don't cling. You're the one who's clingy." I paused. My blood was already starting to boil. "You know what? Enjoy your lunch. I'm leaving." With that, I got up and left. Everyone was quiet and I could feel their eyes on me. I needed to vent but the only two people I could vent to were busy. Regina was busy with her lover boy and Elsa was busy trying to find the Snow Queen and Anna. Which having Ingrid want us to be one big happy family wasn't enough stress now Hook was being an ass. I couldn't go to my parents because they wouldn't understand. They are all for team Hook and Team Hood. "Fuck!" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel and huffed. Why? Why did I have to fuck everything up and bring that fucking hag back? If I didn't, Regina and I would still be friends and on good terms. Now, she's just putting up with me. I found myself driving towards the town line but remembered the ice wall. "Damn it. I can't get any peace in this town." I got as far away from town as I could and just sat in my car to cool off.

"Emma?" I knew that slightly annoying whisper of a voice. It was the Snow Queen.

"Not you. Not now. I've got too many issues right now to deal with you." I watched her from the driver's seat window.

"Emma, I don't want to cause you trouble. I'm here to warn you." Ingrid stayed a few feet away from the car. She knew I didn't care for her and that I was planning to lock her away somehow.

"What could you possibly want to warn me about?" I watched as she took a few steps towards the car.

"Simply to be careful of the pirate. He's dangerous Emma and I don't want to see my sister hurt."

"We're not sisters. We're not family. We're not anything. I don't know why you want Elsa and me to be your sisters and I don't really care. Leave me alone!"

"As you wish. Just be careful around him. There's been a change in his life that he has no control over." With that, she was gone in a poof of snow. I stayed sitting there for a while longer. She was right; he had changed. Hook's temper was back. It seemed like he was on his period; if men could have periods. When the temperature started to drop, I decided to drive back home. Mary Margaret, David, and Elsa were all there with dinner ready on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night so I bundled up and went for a walk. My mind wandered everywhere it seemed. I wanted to know how Regina was but I didn't dare go to find her. The last thing I wanted was to walk in on her and forest boy having sex. Just the thought made me sick. "Emma?" I smiled inwardly when I heard Regina's voice coming from behind me. I turned and saw her pull up beside me. "What the hell are you doing out here? It's thirty something degrees."

"I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with forest boy?" I could see irritation in Regina's eyes.

"Get in the car." I did as she asked and enjoyed the warmth. I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten until I felt the seat warmer kick in. "I can't have you wandering around my town at night with the Snow Queen around. Henry would hate me if I let you die."

"You still consider this your town?" I smiled at the brunette's slip of the tongue. "You'll always be Mayor. No matter who cast this last curse."

"Yes well your mother has horrible taste in decor. She's ruined my office." I chuckled at Regina's annoyed expression.

"She does. I won't lie. I hate all the bird stuff she has at her place." We drove in silence for a while. It seems Regina clears her head while driving too. "So, what are you doing out here so late? It's midnight."

"I needed some time alone. Between Robin and Henry there's a little too much testosterone in my home for me to take in large doses."

"So you come find me to get a dose of estrogen. Oh how special I feel." I chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes. The smell of apples, cinnamon, and her perfume always seemed to calm me down. I enjoyed being around her even if nothing was said. I think that's one reason why I fell for her.

"I didn't come find you. You showed up." We drove down to the docks and parked. "Why aren't you with the handless wonder?"

"He's been an ass lately. Ever since I tried to give up my magic he's been so possessive. And an asshole. Any ideas why?"

"Because he's a pirate?" Regina's statement was flat. "He's a guy. They can all be assholes at one point or another. You just have to put him back in line."

"Why didn't you look for me the other night?" It was a question I had wondered about since then. I figured Regina would come call me an idiot for wanting to give it up since I was so powerful. "I figured since you know how powerful I am you'd come call me an idiot. Or something along those lines."

"You are an idiot." Regina glanced at me with a smirk. "Robin found something he needed me to look at."

"So, one phone call and you drop everything you're doing and run to him? What the hell happened to the Regina I met a few years ago?"

"Excuse me?" Regina's voice was getting harsh. I knew I struck a chord, but I had to know.

"You've changed since Robin came around. If he wants something, you give it to him. And apparently he didn't agree when you said no more sex." I noticed the look of shock in Regina's eyes. "You have a slight hicky on your neck and I know you. Being someone's side chick is far from you."

"Get out of my car." I had pissed Regina off. I could see fire start to ignite in her dark eyes.

"Regina," She cut me off.

"Out. Now." I knew that tone. I did as she asked but before closing the door I turned.

"Regina, I'm sorry. It's none of my business who you sleep with. You just deserve to be happy. And if it's being with him then…" I couldn't finish. I couldn't admit to myself that she truly loved him more than anything else. Regina didn't reply so I just closed the door. I watched as she drove off. Why do I keep getting my hopes up when it comes to her? It's never going to happen.

Xxx

The next morning I helped Elsa track down her sister. Sadly, again, it was to no avail. "So, how are things with you and Hook?"

I watched Elsa a moment before answering. "Things are…okay I guess. Haven't talked to him since yesterday."

"Oh." That was all she said. There was an awkward silence between us. "Do you always sneak out of the house at odd hours of the night?"

I chuckled. "I thought I was the Sheriff." I gave Elsa a soft grin. "When I can't sleep I go for a walk. It helps clear my head. Why were you awake?"

"I'm worried about Anna and what Ingrid is up to." There was true sorrow and worry in Elsa's eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped her in a strong embrace. "We'll find her. And when it comes to the Snow Queen…we'll defeat her."

"Emma." Elsa's voice was soft and she wrapped her arms around me. She seemed to instantly calm down as she let her head rest on my shoulder. We stood there for a moment. "Thank you." Elsa gave me a soft smile as I pulled back.

"You're welcome." Before Elsa could say anything else my phone rang. It was Hook. "Calling to apologize yet?" I put the phone on speaker so Elsa could hear. I wanted her opinion on why he could be acting like an ass.

"I have nothing to apologize for Swan. But we need to talk. Meet me at the docks in an hour." Hook disconnected the call before I could say anything.

"That's not right. He shouldn't speak to you that way." I could see Elsa was angry.

"No. He shouldn't."

Xxx

I made my way down to the docks. No one was around because it was so damn cold out today. "Swan!" I turned in Hook's direction and was confused when I saw a woman by his side. Who the hell was she?

"Hey…" My voice trailed off as they came closer. "Who's this?"

"My wife, Milah." My eyes grew wide a moment when Hook wrapped his arm around the woman's waist.

"She's dead…how did she get here?" There was something different about him. A dead stare in his eyes. Much like the one Regina had when she ripped her heart out. "Hook, what have you done?"

"He's done nothing you dirty tramp. I have." Milah pulled a small box from her bag and opened it. She held Hook's heart in her hand. "Now my lovely husband, kill her so we can be together."

Without a second thought, Hook started running towards me with his Hook ready to strike. "Hook, what the hell are you doing?" He didn't answer. All he did was swipe at me with his hook. I was able to dodge a few of his punches and stabs but when I lost my footing it was over. He was on top of me and I couldn't fight back. Blow after blow I could taste more blood and see it soiling the freshly fallen snow. I felt a sharp pain in my side as I felt his hook burry its way into my side. Eventually, things started to go black. I heard Elsa's voice and screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma! Please wake up! Emma!" I groaned when I felt slender hands pressing down on my side. "Oh thank God!"

"What happened?" I opened my eyes and saw Elsa staring down at me.

"You were being attacked by Hook. I froze him and the woman he was with when they tried to attack me. Emma, I need to get you help before you bleed out. I've frozen over your wounds but it's only a temporary fix."

"Call an ambulance." Elsa looked slightly confused. "Oh yeah." I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "Yeah this is Emma Swan. I need an ambulance down at the docks. I've been attacked and have lost a lot of blood." After I ended the call, things started to go black again from loss of blood. The pain was too much for me to handle.

"Emma!"

Xxx

I started to come to and heard the beeping of a heart rate monitor. "Oh, she's starting to wake up!" I groaned at Mary Margaret's high pitched voice. "Emma, what happened?"

"I was attacked by Hook and Milah. She ripped out his heart and controlled him. I thought she died a long time ago."

"We'll ask Gold after you get better. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood and that Elsa got to you just in time." I tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Emma you need to stay lying down. You'll rip open your stiches again." Elsa made her way to the other side of the bed. Worry was clear in her blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." I gave Elsa a soft smile and moved over enough for her to sit on the bed. "Take a seat." David showed up and Mary Margaret went outside to fill him in.

"You're welcome Emma." Elsa gently placed a hand above my knee over the covers. "I'm glad I got there in time. I've left them frozen until we figure out what to do." Before I could reply, Regina came rushing in.

"You idiot. Leave it to the Savior to get herself-," Regina's eyes fell on Elsa and where her hand was. Her face was an emotionless mask but her eyes gave it away. Regina wasn't very pleased with the sight before her. "Hello there." Elsa and I were quiet a moment.

"Oh, uhm…Regina, this is Elsa and Elsa this is Regina. Now you've finally met face to face. Please don't kill each other." My attempt at lightening the mood didn't help. Both women were guarded and not happy to meet each other.

"I've heard much about you and wanting to find your sister. And the fact that you originally trapped us all here and about got Emma killed." Regina's voice was harsh and I winced.

"I've heard much about you and how you used to be the Evil Queen. And how you're sleeping with a married man." I could feel the rage building inside of Regina.

"Elsa! Cool it." She raised a brow at me with a mischievous smirk. The pun dawned on me afterwards. "Please be nice to each other." Why such the low blows? Neither woman said another word to each other. They basically ignored the other as much as possible.

"So, I guess this doesn't mean I get Henry all to myself?" I knew Regina was joking by the look on her face.

"Not yet. I'm still alive aren't I?" I sighed and laid my head back. Another headache was starting to come on.

"Here," I watched as Regina made a cup of hot coco appear. "You can't have caffeine yet so this will have to do."

I took the cup and blew on the steamy liquid. "Thank you Regina." The brunette smiled down at me with a nod. "How's Henry? Does he know?"

"Not yet. I'm sure he'll be by the second he finds out. I'll make sure to tell him you'll be fine. The doctor says you have to stay here a few days because, knowing you, you won't take it easy if they let you out." A slight blush crossed my cheeks. Regina was right.

"Yeah. I've never been one to take it easy with anything." I turned the mug in my hands. The warmth felt good.

"No you have not." Regina paused a moment. "So, where is the bastard and his wife?"

"They are frozen by the docks where I saved Emma. Why?" Regina didn't say a word. She just turned on her heels and started for the door.

"Regina!" I didn't bother trying to stop her. Regina's mind was made up and I couldn't change it. I had a bad feeling she was going to go crush their hearts but why would she do that? The only reason she would kill now is if she really cared for a person.

"Emma?" Elsa's voice was soft and I gave her my attention. "I can go stop her if you'd like."

"No. Don't. Her mind is made up and there's no stopping that woman. Not when she has that look in her eyes. Trust me, I know." We sat in silence a moment before my parents came in.

"Hey, where's Regina off to? She looks quite a bit Evil Queenish now." David leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"She's off to crush Hook's and Milah's hearts most likely." Mary Margaret's and David's eyes widened. "Don't stop her. She'll find a way to kill them." They sighed and visited for a while before it was time for them to leave.

Xxx

The days passed by slowly. Each day Elsa and Regina would come visit. I was tempted to ask Regina how she managed to get away from forest boy long enough but I didn't want to piss her off again. Elsa snuck food in since the hospital food tasted horrible. While Regina snuck in coffee. I had it made.

Finally I was able to leave. Elsa gave me the futon until so I could sleep better. Sadly Regina didn't come around each day like she had been. Elsa waited on me hand and foot. "You do realize I'm, for the most part, healed now."

"Oh." Elsa stopped as she turned to get me a drink. "I…it's just, I miss helping and taking care of someone. I did that with Anna and I guess now with you."

I gave the nervous blonde a soft smile and she relaxed. "It's okay. If anything, I should be waiting on you since you're the one who saved me."

"Not at all. You've been a good friend to me Emma and you've helped me a lot." Elsa came to sit beside me on the couch. I watched as blue eyes drifted down to my lips a second before leaning in slowly. For some reason, I didn't pull back. I let Elsa place a soft kiss on my lips. Before I realized it, her hands were tangled in my hair and each kiss got more passionate.

"Elsa…" I shivered when I felt one of Elsa's hands run over my breast. Even through my shirt her touch was cold but inviting. I wrapped my arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her on top of me. I groaned when she nipped at my neck gently. My back arched into Elsa's hand as she cupped my breast. From the chill of her hands, my nipple stood at attention. When she rolled the hard nub between her fingers my hips bucked into hers. "Let's move upstairs."

Elsa followed me upstairs and ran her hands up my shirt. I raised my arms so she could slip it over my head. "You're beautiful Emma."

"Thank you." I turned and wrapped my arms back around Elsa. She kissed me again as I slowly unzipped her dress. I had never been with a woman before but this wasn't awkward. I had imagined having sex with Regina but that would never happen. That thought fueled my fire and I deepened the kiss. Elsa sighed as I nipped below her ear.

"Emma…please..." I let her back us towards the bed and she gently leaned me back. Blue eyes met mine as Elsa unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. Soon all of our clothing was littered around the floor. "Will you let your guard down so you won't hurt yourself?" I chuckled and agreed. My eyes fluttered shut as Elsa kissed down my neck and across my chest. A groan escaped my throat as I felt cool, slender fingers teasing at my opening. My hips bucked against her hand with need. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I moaned as I felt cold fingers slide into me. Elsa kept a steady pace with each pump and I could feel my walls start to tighten. Elsa let her thumb draw lazy circles around my clit as she curled her fingers. "Elsa!" I exploded. I hadn't cum that hard in ages. As my body started to calm down, Elsa crawled up beside me.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I chuckled at the blonde.

"No you didn't hurt me." I felt slender fingers running over the stitches on my side. "I'm healed for the most part."

"Good. I don't want you hurt again." I met Elsa's gaze and rolled on top of her. She was slightly surprised when I dipped my head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, we fell asleep because both of us jumped when we heard my parents enter the apartment. "What are we going to do?" Elsa's voice was hushed as she franticly stepped back into her dress.

"Just play it cool and we'll be fine." Elsa smirked at my use of words.

"I think I can do that." She paused, "In more ways than one." Elsa's voice lowered to a seductive tone and my eyes widened as I got dressed. That's why her hands were so cold. It didn't dawn on me she had used her powers to make things more pleasurable.

"Emma. Elsa. Where are you guys." Mary Margaret walked around looking for us.

"We're up here! Be down in a minute." I zipped Elsa's dress after putting my shirt on. "We need to talk but later, okay?" Elsa gave me a soft smile. "Let's go." We decided the stairs from the loft and greeted my parents. They told us about their day as Elsa and I cooked dinner. The stress of being Mayor is getting to Mary Margaret and not much is going on at the station except trying to find the Snow Queen. "Why don't you let Regina be Mayor again? I think she misses the job."

"Would she take it back? I mean, her and Robin are close and that job takes a lot of time and…" I hid my anger. I couldn't stand Robin. He was stringing Regina along. Everyone knew once Marian got unfrozen that he would leave Regina and go back to his vow.

"She might. She raised Henry while in office." I don't believe Elsa picked up on the rage inside of me. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the Snow Queen came and spoke to me before I was put in the hospital." Everyone stopped and stared at me. "She came to warn me about Hook. She said something changed with him."

"And then his wife shows up…" David's voice trailed off. "Could she have something to do with Milah coming back from the dead?"

"I don't think so. Remember, magic can't bring back the dead. Regina made that abundantly clear." I paused thinking about Daniel and what his death did to Regina. It made a lump start to form in my throat.

"Maybe it has something to do with the portal that was opened? There's a show Henry talks about…Doctor…something and that deals with time stuff. Maybe it could be a starting point to figure out what happened."

I chuckled. "It's called Doctor Who and yes it deals with time." I paused to think a moment. "It's plausible that something could've happened when the portal was opened. But I don't know." I shrugged.

"Maybe we can go talk to Mr. Gold and see what he thinks?" Mary Margaret's idea was good but I didn't want to deal with Gold. Something about him told me he was up to something. I had too much on my plate as it was. I don't need to add more drama and stress.

"Yeah. Maybe." We ate dinner and discussed more theories about Ingrid and why she wanted Elsa and me to be her sisters. When the topic of finding Anna came up, snowflakes started to fall around Elsa. "I'm guessing that happens when you're sad or upset?" I pointed at the white powder that was on her lap.

"Yes." Elsa focused on making it disappear. "It happens when I'm upset or sad."

"We'll find her and Ingrid. Everything will work out." Oh God. I'm starting to sound like my parents. The thought made me nauseous.

Xxx

That night I had a lot on my mind so I went for a walk. I didn't realize I had a companion until I heard footsteps behind me. "It seems someone else is good at sneaking out too."

Elsa chuckled and caught up to me. "Yes well we needed to talk and it couldn't be around your parents."

"Yeah we do." I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked. I didn't feel guilty for sleeping with Elsa but I had an achey feeling in my stomach.

"I've never slept with a woman before but with you it felt right." I waited for Elsa to continue. I could tell she was nervous. "In my land, it's not heard of and if it took place no one spoke of it. There are a few things in this modern world that I'm trying to get accustomed to." Another pause, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I always felt connected to you Emma. Ever since I first arrived in Storybrooke. You understand me because of magic and how you helped me realize that I can control it without Anna. And you were my first friend here."

"Even after you almost killed me." I smiled at the blonde who was pouring her heart out. To lighten the mood I bumped shoulders with her. Thankfully Elsa eased up a little. "I've never been in a relationship with a woman either. The only serious relationships have been with Neal, Henry's father, and Hook. And let's face it, they weren't the best relationships in the world. Neal let me get locked up and Hook tried to kill me. Maybe it's time to give someone else a chance. So, what do you say? Let's give it a shot?"

Elsa smiled softly and agreed. We continued to walk for about an hour or so before going back home. I slept up stairs on the futon and Elsa curled up next to me. It was nice having someone close.

Xxx

It took about a week for people to realize Elsa and I were a couple. Some people were shocked that I was with Elsa and not Regina but they didn't say it. My parents denied the idea of me being with a woman but that didn't surprise me. They were very old fashioned. Though David did come around and say that he was happy for me. I think he kind of expected me to end up with a woman eventually.

Things were great until Regina and Henry walked into Granny's and saw Elsa and me together. "So, the rumors are true. Emma Swan is dating the snow blower."

"Regina!" I warned the brunette with a glare. "Don't disrespect her." This was awkward. Henry joined Ruby at the counter and left Regina standing near me. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were intense.

"A word outside Miss. Swan." Regina turned and started for the door. I huffed and turned to Elsa.

"I'll be right back." Elsa nodded after I kissed her softly on the cheek. Once outside I stopped by the bug. "What's your problem?"

"Why are you dating the snow blower?" Again, Regina's arms were crossed and she was guarded.

"Why do you care who I'm with? It's not like I…" Thank God I was able to stop before I said something I would surely regret.

"It's not like what?" Regina's voice was stern. This was the Mayoral voice that I she never lost.

"Nothing," I grumbled. "So has Mary Margaret talked to you about being Mayor again?" I tried to change the subject. Regina just watched me skeptically.

"Yes she has. Since this town will go to Hell if I don't, I'll take over. But I'm destroying that hideous bird painting she hung in my office."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes please get rid of that. I'm glad you're going to be Mayor again. Mary Margaret sucked at it. She's not strong enough to handle that pressure plus raise Neal." We stood there a moment in slightly awkward silence before my curiosity got the best of me. "So, how are you and forest boy?" Regina smirked. "Oh come on, you can call Elsa snow blower but I can't call him forest boy?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We're fine. No progress on unfreezing Marian. And, I'm sorry I didn't help find you a few weeks ago."

"It's okay. I know things are upside down at the moment. I just hope you don't lose the independence you had when we first met. That was one quality that I really respected you for." I started to sway foot to foot. "Anyway, we better get back inside. It's cold out here."

"Interesting that you're sleeping with the snow blower yet you don't like to be cold outside." Regina started to walk around me, "Though, if you're going to mark someone, make sure it's a dark mark." Regina leaned in close to whisper, "I always do." Her voice was a seductive purr and sent chills down my spine. Regina smirked with mischievous eyes when she noticed me shiver. I glared at Regina as she opened the door.

"And interesting that you hate the smell of forest yet _you're _sleeping with forest boy. Which, I'm sure, I look better in a tank top than him."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves." Regina smirked and joined Henry as I sat across from Elsa.

Once Regina was across the diner Elsa spoke up. "Is everything alright? It looked like a bit of an argument."

"Everything's fine. That's just how me and Regina talk and figure stuff out. Now let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I may not have a computer for two weeks after Saturday night, I wanted to hurry and finish posting this story so you wouldn't have to wait until I get my anti-virus updated. This is the next to last chapter. Last chapter will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Days passed and things were going well. Regina acted more civil towards Elsa when she saw us together but I could easily see Regina wasn't pleased. What the hell was her problem? It's not like she's not had a chance to claim me as hers for years now. Elsa and I were drinking coffee at Granny's when my phone rang. It was Regina asking if Elsa and I would like to come over for lunch. She wanted to show she was serious about being civil towards Elsa and I being together. I agreed but was cautious. "So, Regina is giving us her blessing?" Elsa looked at me from the passenger seat.

"Something like that. But her cooking is amazing. Whether she was giving us her blessing or chewing me out for something, if her cooking was there I'd go." We pulled up Regina's driveway and made our way to the porch. Before I could even knock, Regina opened door. "Uh…how did you know?"

"Emma," Regina grinned, "when it comes to my cooking you're always on time. Unlike the town meetings." A small blush crossed my cheeks. She was right. "Afternoon Elsa." Regina's voice was inviting but I could tell she was up to something.

"Afternoon Regina." Elsa and I walked in and I hung out coats.

"So, what's for lunch?" When I walked by the table three places were already set. Most likely I would be sitting between the two women.

"Lasagna, made with meat not vegetables." I watched as Regina leaned down to take the large dish from the oven.

Elsa leaned towards me to whisper. "Why meat and not vegetables?"

"I hate them. But Regina's lasagna is one of a kind." We sat at the table and I portioned us each some onto a plate. Of course, I was put in the seat between the two women. This will be fun. It's hard to concentrate when I can smell Regina's perfume let alone her sitting by me. "So, Regina, how do you like being Mayor again?"

"I enjoy it. I won't lie, I missed having the power and getting things done. That hideous painting met a fiery doom."

"Thank you for taking over again. And for getting rid of that painting." There was an awkward silence among the table. "Where's forest boy? I don't smell him around."

Regina smirked before answering. "I sent him off to the woods with his men. They are trying to find the Snow Queen. I wanted this lunch to be the three of us." Regina and I locked eyes as she spoke. She was up to something.

"That was nice of you." Elsa's voice broke our stare. "And this dish you call lasagna is quite good."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it Elsa. For desert I made apple turnovers. I do hope you like apples." My eyes grew when I saw Regina's mischievous smirk.

"Regina…" Oh God please tell me she didn't bring us over here to poison Elsa.

"Calm down Emma. They're not poisoned. There's many ways to kill you Miss. Swan but I've tried an apple turnover once before and it didn't work. So why try that again?" Regina's voice was a purr and I could feel the hair stand on the back of my neck.

"She's tried to kill you yet you're still friends?" Elsa was clearly confused and astonished.

Regina commented before I could. "Yes, it seems we're in the same boat dear. The only difference is that you're dating her now and I'm not." This was a mistake bringing Elsa here. I had no idea Regina would verbally mark her territory in front of her. And why was she acting jealous? She had her true love already.

Xxx

"What's wrong with Regina?" Elsa changed into a pair of my PJs. It was funny seeing her in something but a dress.

"I have no idea." I kissed Elsa as she joined me in bed. "On one hand I understand Regina and on the other I don't."

"It seems she knows you rather well also." There was a longing in Elsa's voice.

"We have a complicated history." I pulled Elsa close and kissed her hair. When she leaned up and captured my lips I was slightly surprised. I couldn't help but moan as Elsa's fingers dipped between my thighs. "Elsa…"

"Sshh." Elsa enjoyed when I ran my hands over her curves and laced my fingers in her hair. Like me, she enjoyed a slight tug in her long blonde hair so I always made a mental note to do that occasionally. "I want to taste you…" I was used to people being blunt but not like this.

"Taste away." I watched as Elsa pushed my tank top up and placed kisses down my abdomen. She slowly untied my pants and slid them, along with my underwear, down and off the bed. I groaned when I felt Elsa's cool breath against my heated center. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue between my folds.

"You're so sweet." My parents were asleep so I had to muffle a moan when she plunged her tongue inside me.

"H-how did you know coldness is pleasurable? You said you've never been with a woman before." My hips bucked into Elsa and she darted her tongue in and out quickly.

"Because I like it." Elsa continued between my legs until my back arched and all the tension in my body was gone. I had to fist my hands in the sheets. It took everything I had to not moan loud enough to wake my parents and the baby.

xxx

Eventually, Elsa and I got a break on where the Ice Queen's layer was. After I called David we made our way there. "Be careful. We don't know how powerful she truly is." Elsa agreed to stay behind me. Why did I have the need to protect people? Oh yeah, I'm the Savior.

"We need to be careful. She's more powerful than I am. Her ice magic is more refined than mine is." Elsa stayed close behind me. Once we entered, the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees.

"My sisters have finally come to join me." Elsa and I whipped around when we heard a familiar whisper of a voice.

"Why do you want us as your sisters?" Elsa was more on edge than I was. I guess it was because Ingrid was her family.

"Because for you, you've been family since you were born. And now Emma, she's been part of my family too. She's just not blood. But she's special." Ingrid paused to take a step towards us. "If you don't come with me, I'll force you."

I knew that voice. That was close to the threatening voice Regina used when she was about to kill. "Elsa, run!" Both of us tried to get away but were stuck in place. We were frozen from the knees down. Ingrid's magic was too powerful for Elsa to counteract it. "Damn it! Let us go!"

"No dear. You had your chance to join me but you chose to go against me." Pain shot through me when I felt an ice shard stab me in the thigh.

"Emma!" Elsa fought but couldn't get free.

"Oh my poor niece. You fell in love with the Savior and now you're going to watch her die. This is the best thing for you. Now you'll understand why we have to stay together and be a family. I'm the only one who truly understands you." I had to keep from screaming in pain when another shard stabbed me in the shoulder. "And Emma, you didn't listen to me about that pirate. It's such a shame. He was rather easy to charm actually; doesn't know the real from the imposter. I used such a simple spell taking the form of Milah and he came running to me. The woman Regina killed, that was just a passerby."

"Please Ingrid! Let her go! Don't kill her! I'll go with you!" I looked over to Elsa who was crying by now. She really did love me. I tried to use my magic but I couldn't concentrate through the pain.

"So you've finally made up your mind. Good. I wouldn't want Regina to kill me for letting her pet die." Before Ingrid could say another word, a fireball came flying through the air.

"Step back." Regina's voice was harsh and Ingrid chuckled.

"So you left your man long enough to come track down your pet. How sweet." Regina said nothing. "Let's see how well you can save her when she's frozen solid." With a wave of her hand, the ice that had stopped at my knees started to make its way up my legs.

"You bitch." I watched as Regina tried to use fire to melt the ice that was now below my bust. "Emma, hold on." Regina's dark eyes had worry and fire in them. In that moment I knew she really did love me.

"Regina, I-" Everything went dark as ice covered my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma," I groaned as I was being shook. "Emma." I felt the warmth of a crackling fire warming my body. "Open your eyes you idiot!"

"Regina?" I opened my eyes and saw Regina's gorgeous face. Her chocolate eyes told me she was worried and relieved that I was alive. "What…what happened?"

"You were frozen in ice." Elsa's voice came from behind the brunette.

"Hey…" She came to kneel beside me.

"Hey." Elsa cupped my cheek and I saw tears glistening in her ice blue eyes.

"What's wrong Elsa?" I placed my hand over hers and tried coaxing her into answering.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." I watched as Regina got up and walked out of the den.

"Emma," I turned my attention to Elsa. "I was a fool to fall in love with you. I knew your heart always belonged to Regina but it was proven that she is your happy ending." I opened my mouth to retort but she continued. "Regina was the one who unfroze you. She and I fought and killed Ingrid together but she was the one who almost got herself killed. Her selflessness was an act of true love and thus unfreezing you."

Tears started to run down my cheeks. "Elsa, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Emma. I knew before we got together that Regina loved you. I could see it in her eyes." Elsa paused and caressed my cheek with her thumb. "I will always love you but I can handle being your best friend. That way I won't totally lose you." Elsa leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"Where are you going to go?" I watched as Elsa thought a moment.

"I'll still be in town. Your parents will let me stay in the loft. I'm sure you'll be staying here from now on." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go collect myself before going back to the apartment. You need some rest. Now sleep or Regina will make you sleep." Elsa stood and started towards the door.

"Thank you Elsa." The blonde turned and smiled softly. As she left, Regina entered the room.

"Take care of her for me?" Elsa's voice was close to cracking. My heart ached because I knew she was hurting.

"I will." Regina looked down at me from the door. "Warming up any?" I sat up and stayed near the fire. Regina came to join me.

"Yeah I'm warming up. Thank you. Were you hurt?" Since Regina wore a long sleeved shirt I couldn't see any bandages. To be honest, I didn't see any on me either.

"Magic comes in handy when you're hurt." The brunette gave me a soft smile. "Yes but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Elsa told me that you unfroze me with an act of true love." I paused; fear tugged at my heart. "Does that mean you…"

"Yes." That one word was all I needed. Before realizing it, I leaned forward and laced my fingers in Regina's dark hair. Her lips were so soft and I loved the taste of apples and cinnamon. Regina pushed me back softly until my back met the floor. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too Regina." I wrapped my arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her towards me.

"I know you idiot." Regina chuckled before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I've always wanted this. Each kiss became more passionate and I heard the door close and the lock turn. "Now that I have you where I want you, I'm not leaving until I mark and claim what's mine." Regina's voice was husky in my ear as she nibbled on my earlobe. I whimpered and bucked my hips against hers. I didn't want Regina, I needed her.

"Regina…" I ran my hands up the back of her shirt and tugged it up her torso. "Please." Regina leaned up and looked down at me. Her eyes were dark with passion. She allowed me to remove her shirt and she did mine. Eventually, we were both unclothed and against each other again. I loved Regina's weight on me. Her skin was so soft and I wanted to get lost in her dark eyes.

Our tongues battled for dominance but Regina won. I groaned as she gently raked her nails down my sides. I loved her touch. My hands found themselves tangled back in dark hair as one of Regina's descended between my legs. I moaned out Regina's name as two fingers slipped inside me. With each thrust of her arm Regina would curl her fingers against my walls. I whimpered as Regina nipped my ear and down my neck. Just to capture my lips again. I was hers. Who was I trying to fool? I've always been hers. She just had to finally claim me as hers.

A load moan came from deep inside of me when Regina made her mark on my neck. She sucked until she was pleased with the dark red mark. "That's how you're supposed to mark your territory." I whimpered as she took one of my hardened nipples between her lips. My hand fisted in Regina's hair and tugged slightly with need. "Not yet my Swan. I'll let you cum soon enough." I whimpered as Regina switched breasts; all the while continuing between my legs. Her thumb drew calculated circles around my clit and she knew I was close. Regina slowed her pace and I whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Please Regina…" I was never one for begging but with Regina I couldn't help it. Regina met my gaze and I saw love in her chocolate eyes. One final thrust and I was pushed over the cliff. My orgasm exploded through my body. "REGINA!" Orgasm after orgasm raged through my body until I trembled.

Regina slipped her fingers out and cleaned them. "My swan is so sweet."

I couldn't help but smile as Regina came to lie next to me. "Yes. I'm yours. All yours." I captured the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss and moaned when I tasted myself on her tongue. "I love you my Queen."

xxx

The next morning I woke up with Regina's arm draped across my hip. I rolled over and saw Regina. "Good morning." I smiled at Regina's groggy voice.

"Morning." My heart skipped when Regina opened her eyes. They were dark and tender at the same time. Something I've always loved about her.

"We need to talk about what to do about R…" I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to hear his name. "Forest boy." Regina cupped my cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Finally, I opened my eyes. "I'm going to leave him. He may be my soul mate but not my true love. There's a difference. You make me strong enough to do what's right." Regina's words warmed my heart and I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. "Don't cry my Swan." Regina leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Thank you Regina. You make me a better person. You're the only one who truly understands me and my powers."

"I know." Regina chuckled. "Who knew I would fall in love with my enemy's daughter."

"I was born to stop the darkness." I let my hand rest over Regina's heart. "And I have."

Regina placed her hand over mine. "You have."

Xxx

"Well Regina, I'll head out so you can talk to forest boy alone." I slipped into my coat and zipped it.

"Alright." Regina wrapped her scarf around my neck and fixed it in place. "I'll call you when I'm done." I kissed her once on the cheek before heading out the door. I stopped when I saw my bug in the driveway. When I turned around Regina smiled. "I had David bring it by." Shaking my head, I headed towards the car.

It was close to lunch time when I got to the diner so I took my normal booth and flagged Ruby down. "Hey Emma, how are you?"

"I'm alright." I paused to close the menu. "Can I get a Pepsi and the BBQ bacon cheeseburger?"

"Sure. I'll have it out in a few." As Ruby walked off the bell on the door rang. When I looked over it was Elsa. She smiled when she noticed me.

"Hey Emma, how are you?" She took a seat in the booth opposite me.

"I'm good. How are you?" I fought off the clench that held onto my heart.

"I'm well. It's good to see you moving again." I chuckled at the blonde.

"It's nice to be moving around." Ruby brought my drink and took Elsa's order. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Emma. That's what friends are for." Elsa and I talked while we ate. She filled me in on how optimistic my parents are and how they are driving her nuts.

"Trust me, it only gets worse. I swear every time Mary Margaret says the word hope she gets a quarter from the hope fairy." Elsa laughed until my phone rang. It was Regina. "Hey, how did things go?" Regina told me it was tough on him but it needed to be done. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll be home soon."

"Regina broke up with Robin?" I gave Elsa a slight nod. "That's good. Now the two of you can be together."

"Yeah we can be."


End file.
